Hope 9
by blueberrylover360
Summary: Percy Jackson has disappeared for 3 days, and Annabeth Chase is getting paranoid. But when they reunite, what will happen to the couple? Percabeth, Thalico, and more. FLUFFY. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't focus. Because _he_ left. I can't eat. Because _he _left. I'm going insane, my friends are worried about me. I'm in the middle of the barrier. The barrier of sane and insanity. I can't do anything. Because _he_ left.

What you just read, that's what I am now. I wasn't always like that. I'm Annabeth Chase. My boyfriend, Percy Jackson, went missing three days, twelve hours, and about six minutes. I'm going crazy because of it. Right now I'm on a ship, the _Argo II._

Percy disappearing is the cause of me being so... _paranoid. _Back when we were younger he _still_ made me paranoid. Its just because of the whole your-the-fate-of-the-world-as-we-know-of thing and the whole demigod life. It causes _way_ too much stress. I even have a gray streak in my hair. Well, actually, I've been having that since I was fourteen because I carried the weight of the sky and world. Percy has it too, in the _exact _same spot as me, which I think is creepy.

But back to the matter. If you were on the _Argo II _right now, you'll see a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and probably smells of ozone; a girl with uneven choppy chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope colored eyes; and a Hispanic boy with curly brown hair, a tool belt around his waist, and an army jacket with little gadgets and tools sticking out. I'm not any of them. That's only Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez in the exact order as I described them.

I'm the tall, blond haired girl sitting in the corner, crying. I have stormy gray eyes that intimidates people but not anymore since my eyes are red and puffy. I have a gray streak in my hair, like I already mentioned, and a picture in my hand. Its of me, Percy, and everybody else who was at camp during the time. We were all young and laughing, care free. It was before the Second Titan War and before mine and Percy's first quest. I start to cry as the memories come flashing before my eyes.

Just then someone comes up and says "Come on Annabeth. Its time to go to sleep." Piper. The only person who dared to come near me.

"Okay. Can you help me up? I don't feel to good." I say, my voice hoarse. Now you may think that I'm just weak because I've been crying all day and night, but that's not it. I'm _pregnant._ That's why I've been crying, well other than my boyfriend being lost, but still. Nobody knows. Not even Percy, whose the father of my baby. And I'm only two months along. The same amount me and Percy have been together.

Piper, who was staring at me again says "Sure," and helps me up. She then leans close to my ear and says "I know your little secret, Annabeth. We can talk about it later if you want, okay?" I was stunned. I didn't know she knew.

All I have to do is hope. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

_breathe Annabeth, just breathe, _I thought to myself. Piper was just staring at me with concern qritten all over her face. I nodded to reassure her that I'm all right and she waved me to follow her. I didn't have enough strength but I relentlessly gave in.

we ended up in our room. It was complete silence until Piper said "I know your little secret, you know. You don't have to hide it and you don't have to go through it alone. Thalia and I will be by your side. Even if she doesn't know. I promise you Percy will remember you and things will be okay."

I stared at her in shock. "How do you know? I spent _forever _trying to hide this," I said while rubbing my stomach. "How did you figure out? I mean, I hid the test, and I took every precaution for you guys to not figure out. That is, until I was ready to confess it."

"Your still saying _it._ Just say the word, Annabeth. Please? Just give it a try."

"I'm _pregnant._ Happy? I said it," at that I collapsed on my bed, head in my hands.

"Come on, Annabeth. You don't need to beat yourself up about it. And if I were you, I wouldn't fall on top of the bed like that again. You might harm your baby by doing so. So, how far along are you? When did you figure out you were pregnant? Who else knows? Does Percy know?"

"I know, Piper. I'm just to tired and stressed out, and I'm pretty sure the baby is okay, at least I hope it is. I'm only two months along and I've been knowing for the past month. Only you and I know. I was planning on telling Percy that he was the father, but as you can see, that seaweed brain ended up being missing," I said, wiping tears away.

Piper sat down and gave me a hug. "Oh, Annabeth. I didn't know. This must be so hard for you. And to add all of that up your only 17 years old! How did this happen? I mean, your so _careful_!"

"_I don't know!_ I really don't know... I mean, we used protection, and I was taking birth control pills, and we were just fooling around, and one thing led to another... and I'm so stupid," I said, shaking my head and crying.

Piper hugged me again. We just sat there, listening to me cry and the wind blowing outside.

"I'M HERE, MY FRIENDS," a voice shouted. _Thalia._ She'll know what I'm supposed to do. At least, I _hope._

That's all I have now.

_Hope._


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg, I haven't updated in FOREVER! I was just so busy lately and its summer. But I updated now so here you go!**

**Oh btw, for those of you who read my fanfic, _the beginning of our lives, _I deleted it. I am soo sorry, but whenever I looked at it, it made me cringe at my writing.**

**Anyways, Chapter 3 is up!**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

Alright. Its bad enough that Percy's disappeared and I'm crying all day long. Not only that, but I'm pregnant with his child and he doesn't even know. _And _to top _that _off, I don't even know if he's _alive, _let alone okay.

But I digress from the matter at stake.

Thalia is here. _How?_

"Hey, Annie, what's wrong?" said a voice. Take a guess who it is. You guessed it, its the one and only; Thalia.

"Nothing," I said quickly, wiping away any stray tears.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. I know when my best friend is down. So tell me, what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Thalia, its not-"

"Its not what?" she said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Its not easy to explain. In fact, its extremely complicated and messed up."

"So, tell me. What's wrong with poor little Annie today?" she said mockingly.

"Quite saying that, its getting annoying," I said, taking a few steps back.

"Sorry. But seriously, what's wrong?"

I look helplessly at Piper. She gets the message and says "Thalia, maybe you wanna take a seat, this is gonna take a while to explain," she said.

"Take all the time you need. Not like time matters to me anymore," she said, taking a seat next to me on my bed.

It started off by me saying "I'm pregnant." I would love to say it went smoothly from there, but unfortunately, it didn't.

"What? What do you mean your pregnant? I thought you were smarter than that, Annabeth!" Thalia said, her face full of rage and disbelief.

"I am! Its just that when your seventeen you get a little horny! Gods, Thalia, you can be so frustrating!" I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Oh, me, annoying? I took care of you when you ran away! I watched you! God damn it, Annabeth! Your like a sister to me, and I don't want to see my sister _pregnant _ at _seventeen! _It hurts to know that. I just want you to be happy and not stuck in a situation like this,"she said; towards the last part she lowered her voice and a few tears fell off her face.

"I know," was all I could say. I just sat there, in a ball, crying into my knees.

"Its okay, Annabeth. We'll help you through this," Thalia said.

"Its not okay!" I said, getting up. "I'm pregnant with Percy's kid and he doesn't even know! He could be dead by now or hurt! And... he might have forgotten me and moved on to some other girl," I said, crying all over again.

"How can you think that, Annabeth? He loves you! And you know that. Besides, if he did hurt you, Thals and I would go and teach him a lesson or two," Piper said.

"Yeah, I agree with whoever she is. I love you, Annabeth. And I'll _never _leave you. I love you with all my heart. Now, what's wrong?" said a familiar voice. _Percy?_

"Percy? Is that you?" I said, not able to turn around.

"Yeah. Can you turn around? I want to see that beautiful face of yours," he said.

I turned around. And there he kinda was. He wasn't really here, which I was greatly disappointed by, he was just talking through an Iris message.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"I missed you soo much, that you can't even believe it," he said.

"Me too," I said.

"Well, we're just gonna-" Piper said.

"Go," Thalia interrupted.

I waved them goodbye then turned back to the Iris message.

"Look, Annabeth I don't have much time left and this is my only drachma, so what do you have to tell me?" he said, concern and worry written all over his face.

"Nothing. I mean, not right now. Its something I have to tell you in person."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Annabeth!" Leo shouted.

"Yeah?" I yelled in return.

"Come here! We're right above the Roman camp and it looks like there gonna-"

Just then a large crash was heard, shaking the warship.

"Whoa! Leo, what was that?" I yelled, putting my hands over my stomach.

"The Romans! Their attacking us!" Jason yelled.

"But why? Percy! Tell your Roman friends to stop!"

"Annabeth! Don't worry! I'll go talk to them! Just stay safe! I lo-" his image disappeared.

Damn it. He was going to say he loves me. Oh well. There's always next time. But right now, I _have_ to stay alive. For the baby.

I ran to the main deck and what I saw was horrifying. Piper was in a blood puddle. _Her _blood puddle. Jason had minor injuries but he was about to fall of the ship. Thalia was in a corner with her hand on a wound. She was turning pale and she was losing _way _too much blood. Leo was trying hard to get the ship under control, but he couldn't because the Romans shot another cannon.

We crashed landed into what looks like a battle field. All around us was a war. The five of us looked at each other. One message came through us: _attack._

I pulled out my dagger and a chest armor. You know, to protect my baby. Anyways, I went all commando. I slashed and dodged any monster that thought they could stand me. In the end, there was a huge pile of monster dust and slime. I looked around. I was the only one who fought.

"You there!" shouted a feminine voice.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?"

"I am Annabeth Chase, Heroine of Olympus. These are my friends; Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus; Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite; Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and a lieutenant of Artemis. Then there is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Hi," everybody said in unison.

"Jason?" said the girl.

"Reyna?" he called out.

A girl with dark, piercing eyes and long black hair came forward.

"Jason, it really is you," she said.

She was about to hug him, but Piper came out of the mist.

"Uh, Reyna, this is Piper. Piper's my girlfriend," he said, looking down.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Well, this is awkward," Piper said, shifting uncomfortably.

I was about to speak but then someone grabbed my waist, spun me around, and kissed me.

I broke off the kiss and said "Percy?"

"Yeah," he said, giving me his famous lopsided smile.

"Percy! I missed you soo much!" I said, throwing my arms around him.

"I missed you too," he said, returning the hug. "Now, what was it you had to tell me?"

"Hold that thought," I said. "Can someone please explain to me why we were blasted out of the sky? It took us _months _to build that ship!"

"Yes, well, you see," Reyna started.

"There was a war going on and we thought your ship was the enemies' so we blasted it," said a boy with red stained lips.

"Well, this is great," I said.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to. Honestly," Percy said.

"Its okay, but you guys are helping us fix it," I said.

"Now, what did you have to tell me? I'm dying to know!" Percy said, clearly losing his patience.

"I;m not sure you want the others to hear this. I;m not even sure how your going to take it," I said, hot tears running down my face.

"Its okay. Please Annabeth, just tell me. You know I hate it when you cry," he said, wiping them away.

_Well, we're making a scene already, so I guess I have to tell him, _I thought. _After all, he _is _the father._

"Alright. Percy, I'm pregnant with our child."


End file.
